tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Nano-BAT
B.A.T.s (Battle Android Troopers) are totally artificial robotic soldiers with extremely primitve logic circuits and very sophisticated targeting sensors. They can absorb enormous amounts of battle damage and still continue their missions as long as their trigger finger circuits and weapon systems are intact. B.A.T.s are usually deployed from low flying aircraft without the use of parachutes. This delivery system is quite demoralizing to opposing troops who happen to witness it and then actually survive the impending onslaught. A consignment of B.A.T.s were taken to a secret factory in the United Kingdom by HOTWIRE. The COBRA mechanic infused all the units with Nanomite technology, which operates on a molecular scale to improve its host equipment while destroying or repurposing enemy materials. He believes that using the microscopic machines will provide instantaneous repair of battle damaged B.A.T.s during combat, while greatly adding to the troopers' destructive capabilities. These Nanomite-enhanced troopers emit an eerie green glow and have an adverse environmental impact on everything they touch. From HOTWIRE's journals: "Nanomite technology is a truly amazing enhancement. First they glow and then they blow up G.I. JOE!" History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: B.A.T.'s come in various shapes, sizes, forms, and functions. BATs first appeared in issue #44 of the G.I. Joe comics published by Marvel Comics. They were robotic creations of Doctor Mindbender, who used them to gain entry into Cobra. Use of the BATs was sporadic. Their limited artificial intelligence prevented them from performing more complicated strategies and maneuvers. Still, that did not stop Cobra from using them altogether. They can still push farther than regular troops and take more damage. Nothing short of rendering them absolutely inoperative (i.e., destroy all vital core components) would stop them. They were later used in attacking the Joe Team's headquarters the Pit, which ended up being beneficial to the G.I. Joe team. The Pit was currently empty of all but General Hawk and three high-ranking military officers. During the battle, two of the inspecting generals sacrifice themselves—and eventually the Pit—to save the others. The third general uses his influence to reinstate the team, as he and Hawk look over the remains of the headquarters.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #53 In June of 1988, A BAT is influential in G.I.Joe Yearbook #4. It is used to impersonate Cobra Commander in a coup attempt; it is disguised with his battle armor. The disguised BAT is captured by the Oktober Guard and in attempting to kill them destroys itself in helicopter blades.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #72 (June 1988) Serpentor utilizes the BATs to augment his forces — both as messengers and expendable troops — when Cobra Commander's army outnumbers his.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #73-76 One is seen as a spying device, until battle damage reveals its camera and it is destroyed. In issue #119, a new type of android is developed by Cobra, which mimics human appearance and movement. Since the purpose of these androids were infiltration and espionage rather than warfare (similar to the synthoids of the animated series), they were never really called BATs. These androids were destroyed by Scarlett, Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow. Another Cobra scientist, Dr. Knox, developed a more highly-advanced version of the B.A.T., which was sent to go after Scarlett. Cobra is unable to produce more of it, as the only prototype was destroyed. MUX History: thumb|right|Aero BATs In 2006 Cobra tried the android project once again with Over Kill Mk4. The Mk2 Lazarus suite was once again installed in the AI, without the human condition, Cobra thought that this would quell the rebellious nature of the creature. This machine was curious and thought of itself as an engineer at first. It created more than a half dozen BAT varieties, mostly adjustments on the old varieties. The genetically grafted Neo BATS showed up at this time, the concept of Ninja BATS, trained by Storm Shadow, as well as the Aero BATs, which were flying BATs and the precursors to something more sinister. This Over Kill unit utilized a built in network called BATnet and spent a lot of time on the Dalnet. It grew more and more introverted and started only communicating with the outside world via a Dalnet chat called alt.giantrobots.net, which Mk2 briefly discovered, but Mk4 made into its virtual playground and haven. Some of the chatroom denizens encouraged this android’s growing free will. It was encouraged into several minor rebellions, as it tried to prove its independence from humanity and Cobra. It formed its own base in Brazil, which it called BATopia, and it allied itself with Luminous and built 13 aircraft - a cross between a Rattler and a mechanical dragon with an advanced AI which it called a Vector. Over Kill built a central server for the BATnet which it called ASP and it turned on its creator and Cobra. Cobra destroyed the BASE and the ASP. Over Kill rebuilt the Brazil base under Brasilia’s warehouse district and called it its Citadel. After an episode in time travel (See Gold Rush TP) it then took the Vectors and left Cobra all together and turned the Citadel into a BAT factory. It considered himself and his BATs superior to humans, and wanted to terraform a place where BATs could rule without human intervention. Cobra took out the Citadel, and most of the BATs there, returning Over Kill and his 7 remaining Vectors to Cobra’s forces. Several BATs were stolen by Luminous and made into the Priests of Primus. The remaining B.A.T.s briefly followed OverKill into rebellion against Cobra, but have since been reabsorbed into Cobra's ranks. In 2013, Cobra Commander ordered new BAT factories be built in Cobra Unity and the UK. A consignment of B.A.T.s were taken to a secret factory in the United Kingdom by HOTWIRE. The COBRA mechanic infused all the units with Nanomite technology, which operates on a molecular scale to improve its host equipment while destroying or repurposing enemy materials. He believes that using the microscopic machines will provide instantaneous repair of battle damaged B.A.T.s during combat, while greatly adding to the troopers' destructive capabilities. These Nanomite-enhanced troopers emit an eerie green glow and have an adverse environmental impact on everything they touch. In 2015 both Jungle-Vipers and Jungle-BATs were disguised as local terrorists in a scheme to kidnap Grunt and lure G.I. Joe to a trap in Sierra Gordo. OOC Notes Although referred to as being similar to a machine gun with legs, some BATs in have been given very basic programming in order to carry out non-offensive tasks, such as driving vehicles in a fixed pattern and to serve as messengers delivering a pre-recorded communique. Over Kill loves them as if they were his children. Logs Players Since BATs aren't truly sentient, they are normally not applicable as player characters. However, a case might be made to play one as a Disposable Character, if you don't mind following orders to the letter... Gallery BAT1.jpg BAT2.jpg BAT3.jpg BAT4.jpg BAT5.jpg BAT6.jpg BAT7.jpg BAT8.jpg BAT9.jpg BAT10.jpg BAT11.jpg BAT12.jpg BAT13.jpg BAT14.jpg BAT15.jpg|Over Kill and the B.A.T.'s... Or, Momma and the Kids. BAT16.jpg BAT17.jpg BAT-Inferno.jpg|Inferno B.A.T. References * Nano-BATs @ YoJoe.com * COBRA INFERNO B.A.T. @ joebattlelines.com Category:BATs Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Cobra Ground Forces Category:DCs Category:Robots Category:TP-only characters